The Cry Of The Third!: Group C
by parshu
Summary: We all thought that there were only 2 groups. But that was never the truth. But Group C isn't similar to the other groups as you imagine... Find out here!


**[A.N]Hullo! This is my second fanfic! You can check the others if you want! Now that I have gotten a idea about this. I'm going to spend more time on this. Hope that works! If you do want the others to be more frequent you can always say that in the review thing. Yeah other than that, lets just get started! [A.N]**

* * *

The grinding of metal as I went up was deafening. It screeched like a crazed madman. It was hard to really focus well here. I just decided to sit down on the cool metal and think.

I couldn't get my head on it. My name was... Ma-Maxer. Yes that was it! But other than that my head was empty. Who were my family? Where am I? How was I taken here? Why can't I remember anything?

All those questions crowded up in my mind. I didn't know how long this really went on for, hours, days, years? It was disorientating. I knew that we were going up steadily by the somewhat familiar noise of a climbing elevator.

As I went up, I started to hear noises, they were voices from a huge group muddled up. The steel boxstopped, the lack of motion really startled me, nearly knocking me top slowly opened, the blast of sunlight made me blindfora minute. I feltbeady  
eyes staring at me, even though I couldn'tsee them.

The first noise I heardof,was a girl, she seemed to sound like the leader, as she was pretty much bossing around,"Hey li'l block! Get up here! Clunks, help him get up that cursed box!"

As I came back too my senses, I stood up and tried to climb up the box. After many failed attempts, someone threw a rope down at me. I grabbed on it as they pulled me up.

When I reached the top, the beautiful scenery blew my mind apart. It was... it was spectacular! It was a huge patch of land, by huge I mean really really huge, almost that the borders were seen at almost the edge of your vision, the horizon youcould  
say. Surrounding that was a tall, about 40-60 feet tall, wall. It had a nice black smooth texture and had vinescrawling up everywhere. I looked to the left, where I saw a solid metal building block, it seemed like a place where importantstuff  
was kept. Then to the right was a nice shack, a nice place to live. Then I turned around towards the crowd, behind them there was a long long corridor kinda hallway thing. The other places were farms for veggies and animals, and forests at the  
/corners.

One of the boys from the group, he was staring at me intensely for a while now. I guess staring was a tradition. Well that boy came up to me and pushed me hard,"What's your name block! I hate new blocks so much! Always asking stuff and clueless!"

I didn't really understand what specifically a block was, but I still answered him,"Maxer. Maxer is my name"

Just after that moment, the bossy girl came through and barged towards the boy who hated blocks. She glanced at me and then pulled the boy, scolding him like crazy. I saw him screaming and giving a big ruckus.

The bossy girl then threw the boy into this hole place, which was too far away to see inside of.

"The girl's name is Glaze. She is he oldest here.", came a really young voice from the back. I turned around andsaw a kid, about 13 years old was my guess.

"I see, thanks! What's ya name?", was my lame answer, how did I not think ofsomething else...

"The name is Wesley."

"So hey Wesley! How old do I look like?"

"Lets see,", he looked at me up, down, left, right, camecloser, went farther."you seem like just about 15 or 14."

"Ah, okay. Who was the guy there? The person who screamed at me."

"He is our nice 17 year old guy, Jarold. He gets annoyed by new blocks but I guess that's accountable."

"What's a "block"?"

"Blocks are new comings to the Glade, like you."

The place was called Glade, at least I know that I was going to be called the new block by everyone. But the thought of what might happen to Jarold was disturbing, he was mean to me but what happened there seemed wrong. Iturned around and looked  
at the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

Then a sudden groaning noise, brought meback to mymind.


End file.
